Harvest Moon (SNES)
Harvest Moon is the first installment of the Harvest Moon series. It was released in Japan on August 9, 1996 by Pack-In Video. It was then later released in America on June 1997 by Natsume for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. This series has become a very popular game series to pass the time. Information Here you will find information about seeds, tools etc. (will be added later) *Seeds *Tools *Characters *Power Berries and Stamina *Story *Animals *Upgrading and Expansion *Hawker and Peddler *Map of Flower Bud Village *Crop Strategies *Festivals *Unlockables and Secrets *Shipping List and Selling Prices Winning the Game There are several endings to Harvest Moon Snes. Here are just a few of the ones that have been discovered. You can have multiple endings, so don't just aim for one! Lots o' Crops: Ship 200 or more of the same crop. You can get a unique ending for each crop in the game. Marriage: Depending on who you marry, you will get a unique scene with the lady of your choice. Each one is different. Abandon Farm: If you have no animals, ship no crops, don't get married, and accomplish pretty much anything you will get this ending. Chickens: An ending you obtain when you have several chickens. Cows: Same as chicken, have several cows. Casanova: Get all girls to 5 hearts in their diaries and don't get married. You'll strut around town getting a little something from all the ladies. Routine: You must have a lot of cows and chickens to get this ending. First Born: Have one child to get this ending. Children: Have two kids. Mootastic: Treat at least one cow well, with a high affection rating you get this ending. The Single Life: Don't get married, and have at least 100 happiness. Happiness: Have at least 800 happiness. Ultimate Ending: You must be married, have two kids, obtained all power berries, high happiness level, at least one of each animal, at least 10,000G, and hugged your dog at least 100 times. The Married Life To woo the lady of your choice, you must first of all give her the gifts you like but you also should answer her question that she asks in her particular season. You can also enter and leave a building or vice versa and have her ask the same question. Thus, you can woo the girl of your choice rather quickly in this manner if you chose to do so. Once you have the lady up to five hearts, you can purchase a blue feather which you must give to her at a special time. After you are married, each wife will take on a new graphic. They will wear a lavender dress with an apron, and have a similar hairstyle. The only difference will be the hair color. Each wife will do a different thing once married. Nina will do laundry, Ann will make inventions, etc. If you go to sleep after 5pm, you will lose affection points with your wife. If your wife is Eve, then you will lose affection either way. The best way to counter-act this is to give your wife an egg everyday so you can work all day. Your wife's likes and dislikes will change after you marry her and she will like eggs. Category:Series